Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network
June 30, 2012 We already heard on many Philippine media entertainment news on this year 2012 about the rumors of the transfer of many artists on television. Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo is the TV crossover from ABS-CBN and TV5. Her name is Anja Aguilar, and at 19 years old, she is said to be Viva big boss Vic del Rosario’s new bet for stardom, who should always being a TV appearance crossover with TV5 and ABS-CBN. Born on July 22, 1992, she’s the eldest of five kids and is now graduating from her mass comm course at AMA. Anja is a discovery of the now defunct Channel 13 singing contest, Little Big Star, in 2006. After she won, didn’t sign her up to a contract as she was managed by Boy Abunda’s Backroom. She then joined Viva’s Pop Girls and is now so glad that they’re launching her as a solo artist in her self-titled debut album. After winning the talent show, which also produced another popular artist Sam Concepcion, she became a member of the teen sing and dance group Pop Girls for a time. She also appeared in bit roles in several ABS-CBN shows, with her claim to fame a Maalaala Mo Kaya episode where she was cast opposite Piolo Pascual, and her among the roster of artists in the noontime Sunday variety show, ASAP 2012. Discovered via her breakthrough triumph at Little Big Star, the young singer is now being primed and readied for greater things with the release of her solo self-titled album. Now, singing champion Anja Aguilar, a singer-actress as part of Viva artists as Viva Artist Agency (VAA) she is now on her contract for IBC-13. Last June 29, 2012, Anja signed a contract stars with her Kapinoy network, IBC-13. She was along with new mommy as diamond star Maricel Soriano, new dad AJ Muhlach, son of Aga Muhlach, and her manager, Boss Vic Del Rosario along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and Anja for an extension of her TV appearance as performer on P.O.5 on TV5 as well as her upcoming movie from Viva Films, and the new concert artist from Viva Concerts and Events from 24/SG concert on July 9, 2012 and Pistahang Cebuana: Pasasalamat Concert on August 28, 2012 as well as performed in her first major solo concert while Viva Records’ newest recording artist, looks, talks, acts and even sings like Pop and Anja's theme song. Anja also a crossover for regular performer on ASAP 2012 and has joined the concert tours of Sarah Geronimo around the Philippines. She has also showed her acting skills through 8 Maalaala Mo Kaya (MMK) appearances. Judging from the sound and feel of her new album, Anja has the makings of a new pop sweetheart with her powerful singing and exceptional voice quality. You can bet that with this debut album, we’ll be hearing much from the up and coming Anja Aguilar. Grand champion of ABS-CBN's singing contest Little Big Star, Anja is set to conquer the entertainment world by being ASAP 2012's talent but now recently contract for IBC-13. So sure is Boss Vic about Anja that he immediately signed her up as a Viva recording artist. In fact, he is willing to stake his name on her, and predicts that Anja will be the next multi-media superstar. The new contract signing was also a celebration of Anja’s career. The IBC board of directors congratulated her for the success of her new blockbuster films, Fall In Love Again (together with return-of-the actor Onemig Bondoc) and the self-titled album Anja Aguilar (under Viva Records) was released last February 2012 also given the opportunity to work with Direk Monti Parungao and Vehnee Saturno, the creative geniuses behind Sarah and Rachelle Ann's albums. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 has been her home since she entered the showbiz industry. The new popstar Anja Aguilar become the homegrown talent of Viva in the singing champion shared that the best thing in the Kapinoy network is how people care for each other, and also the guest performer in P.O.5 on the Kapatid network TV5 as well as supporting cast with Popstar TV and Sarah G. on TV5. Anja will now have recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host and even product endorser as well as Anja's mom Tita Joan. Since she is now signed with IBC-13 contract by launching her television career, a full-blown projects are lined up for Anja Aguilar. This includes new movie team-up from Viva Films, her home studio for almost a decade Anja Aguilar now signed contract with IBC. She has made a remarkable mark in both the music and movie industry. Present during the said contract signing are new chairman of IBC is Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz with her manager of Viva Films boss Vic del Rosario Jr., Anja is her new career in IBC and Viva Films on the big screen. Anja continues to captivate advertisers and followers because of her pristine image on and off camera. One thing that we can give credit also to IBC Board of Directors and IBC management is their way of treating their talents, they treated them fairly. The request for having a new contract of IBC-13 to Anja Aguilar came from the decision of her supporter. They believed that being gaining her contract would give a higher talent fee while Anja as the two-time box-office queen and sold-out concert artist. Now, will stared her promote as a guest appearance through IBC-13 shows such as a new teen drama anthology series produced by Viva Television are Dear Heart and the PBA (during the halftime on Sunday to promote their TV and movies). Anja become new endorsements as follow up to the success of Sarah Geronimo. Abour millions of pesos being gained for her Anja is the newest endorser of Globe, Charmee, Bench, MyPhone, Natasha Beauty and Sunsilk as the new commercial. About the new contract of Viva Entertainment. Singing champion Anja Aguilar is now with Viva Talent Center and entering through part of IBC-13. 'Ang Bagong Kapinoy' September 25, 2012 After a 4-month of the airing, sequestered TV station is now history and from now on the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks, Channel 13 is now known as IBC, owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation branding Kapinoy network a good strong competition. The station is on a recruitment mode, luring talents from the top two networks. IBC is stands for I''' is for children, '''B is for entertainment and C''' is for news and public affairs that will provide cutting edge and trendsetting viewer-friendly innovative programming to '''ABS-CBN and GMA. Viva-TV also offer diverse genres like movies, cartoons, anime, drama series, reality, game shows, telenovelas, asianovelas and sports," he adds as the Kapinoy network strives to compete on equal terms with rival stations ABS-CBN and GMA 7. It will deliver this through HD and state-of-the-art facilities, sporting a new and exciting look to welcome its vigorous Bagong Pinoy audiences. With this global vision, IBC is not only a big network to watch out for, but also rather a brother or a sister who shares with everyone a spirited bond that aims to serve and unite its Filipino audience. Here are some of the IBC's new shows they offer new treat of programming that returns to the balanced programming before the drama series ate up primetime loaded with children-oriented shows featuring animated and anime shows, entertainment and news and public affairs content: A No.1 phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club (Monday to Friday 4:00 pm) starring Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom, Esperanza (Monday to Friday 9:00 pm), starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, both director of Wenn V. Deramas, following successful new soap-opera teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy (Monday to Friday 9:30 pm), starring actor AJ Muhlach and child star Xyriel Manabat, and the teen romantic drama anthology Dear Heart (Saturday 8:00 pm), starring Nadine Lustre. Their top Viva Tagalog movie hits from Viva Box Office (Saturday 11:00 pm) and Sinemaks (Sunday 10:00 pm), every weekend, like Hating Kapatid with Judy Ann Santos and Sarah Geronimo, Petrang Kabayo with unkabogable Vice Ganda, Who's That Girl? with Anne Curtis, Tumbok with Cristine Reyes, Hitman with Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto, Moron 5 and the Crying Lady with Luis Manzano, Marvin Agustin, DJ Durano, Martin Escudero, Billy Crawfard and John Lapus, and many more movies. Phenomenal No.1 game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday 9pm and Sunday 7:30 pm), is hosted by Drew Arellano, following successful The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 8-9 pm), is hosted by Richard Yap, and new talent search show form America called Born to be a Star (Sunday at 8:30 pm), is hosted by young singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. Mar de Amor (Monday to Friday 2:30 pm), a new telenovela in Mexico, and primetime María Isabel (10:00 pm) plus new Korean drama I Need Romance (Monday to Friday 10:30 pm). So, don't miss all these new IBC-13 shows will also be offering On-Air promos such as the Text and Call Combo promo from Globe, the #1 in Postpaid wherein viewers can win more than P10,000.00 load daily and P5,000.00 cash by texting VIVA to 8888. Online promos are also underway in the IBC website, IBC.com.ph and VIVA.com.ph, where lucky site visitors get the chance to win event or program related prizes. TV5's new Primetime Panalo weeknight treat this 2012 The Kapatid network TV5 has the Primetime Panalo's new treat of weeknights this October 1, 2012 are led by the teen-oriented magazine show Popstar TV, which airs from Monday to Friday at 5:30 pm, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host, movies and even product endorser within a viewers behind-the-scenes chronicle of Sarah’s various showbiz engagements from photo shoots and mall shows to TV guesting. The public service program T3 Reload will air at 6:00 pm, with host Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo takes public service to a whole new level. Flagship news program Aksyon now airs at 6:30 pm, anchored by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo with the beating rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Crowd-favorite variety show Wil Time Bigtime at 7:00 pm, is hosted by Willie Revillame promises even more enjoyment for the entire family with new contests and bigger prizes for the studio audience and home viewers. Artista Academy at 9:00 pm hosted by actor-entrepreneur Marvin Agustin, offering audiences a peek at what it takes to be the next big Kapatid star. With P20 million in total prizes, the reality talent search is the biggest of its kind in local television history. Enchanted Garden starts at 9:30pm, a primetime teleserye starring Alice Dixson, Onemig Bondoc, Ruffa Gutierrez, Rufa Mae Quinto, Zoren Legaspi, BB Gandanghari and Alex Gonzaga. New soap-opera Mexican telenovela Llena de Amor at 10:00pm, is starring Ariadne Díaz and Valentino Lanús. Then, the national late-night newscast Pilipinas News at 11:00pm, is anchored by Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco gives a full and balanced account of all that’s happening in and around the country today. Reaksyon airs at 11:30pm with one of the country’s most admired names broadcast journalism Luchi Cruz-Valdez will introduce another first-of-its kind format that mixes commentary and in-depth reports on the day’s headlines.